


return of the jalapeno

by sgoedzo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Jalapenos, Multi, does jumin han is gay, potential smut, zen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgoedzo/pseuds/sgoedzo
Summary: zen is confused.





	

Zen was lazily reading over a script, one that - to put simply - he was not so fond of. He swore he’d already performed something very similar already. Putting down the paper, he read the title. 

‘Jalapeno Topping part 2.’

There is no need for a second one. Absolutely no way in hell was he doing this again. What was he even thinking, accepting this role in the first place? He crumpled up the papers, throwing them across the room into a basketball net with a trash can under it.

“Ballin’” He fist pumped and whispered to himself.

He felt an odd sense of loneliness on this particular day. Not even staring at the mirror made it better, although he did wink and blow a kiss at it. He pulled his phone out, checking the RFA chat. Everyone was in one chat titled ‘seven needs to be stopped’. He doesn’t know what happened to provoke someone to make that the title, but he agrees with it. 

[ZEN has entered the chat]

707: All i’m saying is, it’s not really that bad is it?

Jumin Han: Don’t ever talk to me or Elizabeth III ever again.  
707: Try me  
Yoosung: Hey guys look, zen’s here now!  
Jaehee Kang: I see we’re all here now. 

Zen looked at all the names above. Was he really the only one who wasn’t on this chat? It all looked normal, until he saw the name at the very bottom. 

‘Rika’

ZEN: Guys...Rika’s here too…?

[Rika logged out of the chat]

707: lolol what to heck are you talking about?  
MC: Has he officially lost it?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my excuse for not updating my actual fics


End file.
